


I See You Baby

by ChangHenGe



Category: EastEnders
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 08:03:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangHenGe/pseuds/ChangHenGe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christian buys Syed a brand spanking new pair of jeans for Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I See You Baby

"Right I'm off to the loo, you be alright?"

" _Yes_ , Christian," I sigh and roll my eyes at him. "I think I can cope."

He grins at me and winks. "Good-o, try not to get into trouble," and walks off behind me, his hand sliding smoothly and firmly over the rough denim of my new jeans as he does, "Such a great arse," I hear him mutter under his breath and I fight down the flush that threatens to take over.

We had said no Valentine's presents, well no material ones at least, I amend in my head, unable to prevent the grin from invading my face at the memory of our shower this morning, his hand pushing me back against the cool tiles as his mouth ran down. I swallow back the thoughts of his skin, wet and smooth, his tongue licking the edges of his lips and struggle to find some composure before someone spots my reddened cheeks, weak legs and shortness of breath and asks if I am having some kind of heart attack. But, yeah, we agreed, just cards, and maybe a quiet night in, just the two of us. To be honest when I think of Valentine's Day, I can't help but remember boxes of expensive chocolates, cellophane wrapped flowers, and bizarrely named perfumes; piles of presents that spelt guilt and shame and fear and sin, and that sought to fill the aching emptiness in our relationship and in my heart. I thought any kind of gift would just remind me of that. But when I came home to find a suspicious parcel, all wrapped up with my name on it and Christian sitting there perfecting his finest butter-wouldn't-melt expression as he passed it over to me, well then I couldn't help but smile. Apparently he was 'just passing' this shop when out training and 'just casually wondered' whether they happened to have any jeans that might suit me. Any pair of expensive, designer, incredibly tight-fitting jeans that is. One look at the Cheshire cat grin that always melts my attempts at restraint, and I forgot about our previous discussions about saving money and our discussion of sensible purchases. Furthermore, all lingering shadows of guilt soon faded away under the glow of megawatt, cheek aching beam of delight on his face and so I let him pull me onto his lap, with his hands running over my back and his mouth marking a line along my neck. And because the jeans are gorgeous and because he is gorgeous, all lit up and happy, I grinned too, kissed his waiting lips and suggested giving my new jeans a quick run-out in R&R. Which is why we are here and why I am idly watching the mass of bodies crowding in the busy club; the couples trying too hard to rekindle forgotten moments of past happiness, the solitary individuals attempting to catch another sympathetic eye, all feeling some inexplicable pressure from the date on the calendar, and for about the thousandth time in the past seven months, I feel almost gratuitously happy.

My meandering thoughts are brought to a swift halt by the sound of a shrill wolf whistle behind me.

"Oh, you lookin' _fine_ tonight boy. Need to have words with your man though, don't know what he was thinkin' leaving ya all alone, looking like that." Kim leans over to me with serious intent in her eyes. "There are _sharks_ everywhere tonight boy, sharks."

I bite my lip to stop from laughing at Kim's solemn expression and raised eyebrows and am still struggling to find an appropriate response as she settles herself on a stool and looks expectantly at me.

"Well? What's a girl gotta do to get a drink round here?"

And now I do laugh. "Alright, what can I get you?"

"That's better. You're learning boy. Vodka and coke yeah? Double."

I lean on the bar, trying to grab the attention of the bored looking barman at the other end. But the music is loud and he is looking in the opposite direction so I lean further across, going up onto my toes as I lean over and then gasping with surprise as a pair of arms snake round my waist, a familiar muscular body presses hard to me, crotch rubbing up against my arse, hot breath in my ear.

"That arse is too delicious to be displayed like that in public," he laughs lowly. "In fact, I think I'm gonna have to take you home right now and keep you all to myself."

I turn my head to look at him, at his eyes, weighed heavy with implication and desire, at the intent within that sings a siren call to my weakened flesh. I let my eyes fall down his face, focusing on the sharp angles of the cheekbones, the gentle curve of the lips. And there they linger, on his perfect lips, making my mouth run dry with memories past and future dreams, causing my tongue to reach out and swipe some needed moisture back over my own lips.

"So you don't want another drink?" I ask, innocently, knowingly, deliberately.

"You _know_ what I want," he replies, his voice a low growl as his hips edge further into me, leaving nothing left to my imagination. My fingers dig deeply into the wood of the bar in front, grounding my body and reminding my fevered mind of our surroundings. Something must spark a similar realisation in Christian too, as he pulls back slightly to rest his arm against the bar, pulling a quick grin at me, and grabbing my wrist as we go to leave.

"Oy loverboys, not so fast. What about my drink?" Kim's voice reverberates above the sound of the thumping base.

I feel Christian's hand curve back round my body as he reaches into my tight jeans pocket, his fingers edging and forcing their way in while I try to wriggle away, but he is too strong, managing to pull out my wallet and extract a note from inside.

"Here you go darlin', have a good night," he leans over and passes the money to her, laying a quick kiss on her check as he did so. "We will," he adds with a wink, nudging me and laughing at my blush as we practically run out of the club.

Our walk home is similar, Christian's hands wandering to grab my arse, to pull me in for a quick kiss, giggling as we race back, laughing at my attempts to be less obvious. I ought to care more, I think, but I feel free and lightheaded, with bubbles of love and lust and excitement fizzing up inside my body, rushing through my veins and exploding in my head, making me dizzy with desire. When we reach the street door to the flat, Christian suddenly holds back slightly, ushering me forward and pushing me to open it and go up the stairs. I run up a couple, my legs as light feeling as my head, then stop and look behind at Christian, his eyes serious with intent.

"Did you just want me to go first so that you could grope me?" I ask, raising an eyebrow and shaking my head in what I hope passes for disapproval.

"Now _that_ is a great idea," he grins suddenly and leaps up to follow me close behind, his hands fondling me with a heightened urgency that hadn't been present earlier. I swerve and try to make my way up the stairs, side-stepping his more obvious moves, enjoying the pursuit. When I reach the top of the steps I falter slightly at the lock, my hands shaking with a mixture of laughter and want, allowing Christian just enough time to stretch out a long muscular arm and swipe at me. But I swerve out of the way just in time and he falls onto the steps instead, groaning loudly at my triumphant laugh. I walk inside, and head directly for the bed, pulling off my jacket as I walk and listening to the clatter of him bounding up the last steps and slamming the door behind him.

"Syed Masood, you are a bad bad man, letting your boyfriend fall over like that. And then laughing…" My skin tingles as I hear him walk up behind me, his body heat hitting me in waves. "I'm gonna have to punish you y'know," he whispers darkly into my ear. I begin to turn, to ask him how, to see the lust that I know will be hunting in his eyes, but before I get the chance I feel the weight of his hand connecting sharply with my arse. I am already off balance and this tips me further, sending me falling awkwardly onto the firm mattress of the bed. I try to catch my breath, but the dizzy feeling from before is now intensifying, and there is an odd flurry of heat making its way along my body, setting my nerves on fire.

"Shit Sy, are you okay?" Christian's apologetic tone rings out but I don't move, I merely raise my head off the bed and turn to look over my shoulder at him.

" _Very_ alright." I reply, my voice sounding breathier than I expected. I watch the look of realisation gradually dawn across his face and the movement of his Adam's apple as he gulps hard.

"You like that Sy?" he murmurs, in a completely different tone of voice, walking slowly towards me as I lie prone on the bed.

"Yeah."

"Want me to do it again?"

I gulp and nod, turning my head back round to rest into the cool smoothness of the satin duvet. I listen to the steady pacing of his feet and the frantic racing of my heart, holding my breath until I feel the thwack of his palm on my buttocks. I involuntarily grind into the bed, my body tingling as I seek friction. I have been at least semi-hard since he came up behind me at the bar, but now I am aching, pushing at the tight confines of my jeans.

"Again?" he asks, and I hear the faintest of quivers in his voice.

"Yes. Please." I add and hear his whispered _fuck_ in response.

He moves closer and spanks me again. I gasp and shut my eyes, suddenly feeling newly alive, and hyperaware of the multitude of sensations enveloping me. I can feel the imprint of each of his fingers, the weight of his palm, the pressure of my cock against the sharp metallic zipper, the sweet pain as I push against the inflexible fabric.

I open my eyes and look over my shoulder at Christian, at the way he stands, his body so tall, so perfectly sculpted, his teeth pressing deep into the crimson flesh of his lip, the fire flashing in his eyes, the strong muscles flexing down the arm. He is watching me, watching my face, my body, his gaze flicking fast between my eyes and my denim covered rear. His greedy expression emboldens me and the knowledge of his desire gives my body a new burst of delirious energy. I roll round, pulling myself to a sitting position facing him, and slowly drag my t-shirt over my head, the rub of brushed cotton smoothing over my sensitised skin. Christian lets out a low whistle of appreciation that echoes deep inside me, a swelling of pride and longing. _Christian wants me_ , I think, and I relish the familiar pang of surprise and delight. Under his unceasing gaze I reach to undo my belt and unzip my jeans, but my hands start to tremble as I stare at him, at his unavoidable presence and delicious power so readily displayed, and at the tenderness still present in the softness of his eyes and the slight curve of his lips. As I fiddle uselessly with awkward fingers, Christian steps nearer to me, placing his hands over mine, determinedly, silently, unzipping and pushing my jeans down my body, his hands covering my skin with broad smooth strokes as he lowers them to the ground.

"On your front," he demands, his voice now composed and strong. I obey, moving to lie flat on the bed, resting my head in my arms on the pillow, shutting my eyes in anticipation as I listen to the sounds of Christian swiftly kicking off his shoes, the soft thud of his shirt and the dull metallic clunk of the buckle of his jeans as his clothes fall unwanted to the floor.

And then the touch of his finger, curling through my hair, reaching the back of my neck and slowly stroking a path along the curve of my spine, the soft pad of his finger and the sharp scratch of his nail hitting my skin together. I arch my back up as he reaches lower but two large hands press me back firmly into the bed.

"Stay still…unless you _want_ to get punished," he purrs deliciously into my ear, filling my veins with heat and ice. I can feel the warmth emanating from his hand as it rests millimetres above my arse and I arch again, deliberately this time, shivering as I make impact with his skin.

"Oh Sy, Sy, Sy, what am I going to do with you?" I can feel the vibration from Christian's throat as he speaks and I wait keenly, counting the seconds that pass until...

"Oh _yes_ ," I moan as Christian's hand lands on me, forcing me to writhe further into the bed, the heat of my naked cock rubbing deliciously against the cool satin, each nerve and cell prickling with desire as the heat pulsates over my skin, only to be met with sudden balm of soft wetness as Christian's tongue traces the imprints of his palm print, his mouth covering the marks of his hand with damp-mouthed kisses.

"Okay baby?" he asks gently.

"More Christian, please," I gasp into the pillow, and ever obliging, he promptly sends more shockwaves of burning lust aching through me, and then again pressing his soft lips to my skin afterwards with a tender sweetness that drags the breath from my lungs.

Christian's lips are all over me now, his tongue swiping along me with his teeth nipping at my flesh, his hands working around in circles, grasping at me, pulling me towards him and holding me still. He starts talking to me, with a voice so low and deep I can barely hear it above the dull throbbing of the blood in my ears.

"You see baby, how gorgeous you are, how fucking _edible_ you are, I can't keep my hands off you, I can't keep my _mouth_ off you. And fuck, the way you sound right now, the way you moan and beg... My fucking gorgeous man, the way you looked earlier, was all I could do not to take you right there, fuck you hard over the bar, your dick rubbing against the wood. Shit, you have no idea just how much you turn me on."

"Well show me then," I half mumble into the pillow gripped hard in my hands, thrusting helplessly down into the bed.

"Maybe I will," he laughs shortly before biting down into my arse, and with his fingers digging into my hips he pulls me up onto my knees. "Head down," he orders, his hand firmly pushing my head back into the pillow, but not before his fingers tangle within my hair and his lips press desperate kisses into my scalp.

I wait, my moist skin simultaneously shivering in the cool air of the flat and burning under the attentive gaze of Christian's eyes, until I feel him reach for me, taking my balls in his hand, cupping and rolling them with practised skill before taking them in his mouth and sucking on them, slowly, languidly. His hand makes contact with me again, a sharp stinging slap to the line of flesh behind my balls that causes me to gasp and cry with unexpected delight. A new place, but the same sharp burn of heat, the same powerful ache, the same metallic tang in my mouth as I bite down on my lip, the same rush of blood to my head with the knowledge of the control of strength that Christian displays. His control is driving me wild, it makes me tremble and makes me strong, makes me long for him to continue and long for him to break, to fall apart like I am right now.

As the tender skin begins to ache, I feel the same fine, silk-like caress as he kisses a placating trail of love over me, while still gripping hard on my hips, holding me steady and preventing me from finding any much needed friction to help relieve my desperate need. Christian, my sweetest torment and my devastating pleasure.

I moan, I cry, I plea, but he continues with unceasing power, his hands and mouth working together to pull me apart, one thrilling touch and soothing lick at a time. His tongue sends thunderbolts of electricity through me as he swipes and licks inside, his fingers curving as I rock backwards with shudders and incoherent whimpers. He brings me to the edge like this, with the frantic fucking of his fingers and tongue driving me to the precipice even while my neglected cock pleads for him. I am so very close and I shut my eyes in anticipation, but instead he drags himself from me, leaving me bare and exposed and forcing the most desperate, most craven, most helpless of keens to crawl out of my mouth and beg the attention of his ears.

"In me," I gasp through my parched mouth and numb lips.

"What's that Sy?" he whispers, finally letting one solitary wet finger draw a line along my erection.

I groan in response, unvoiced wet syllables my only attempt at words.

"Say it…. _Syed_ ," he demands, the use of my full name, so unusual when we are in bed, the firmness of his tone mixed with the longing caresses of his hand as he strokes me with a touch that is lighter than I want and slower than I need.

"Get in me Christian. Fuck me," I say, doing my best to match his authoritative tone and make his eyes flash with eager delight. I can't see him but I know it must work as he curses darkly under his breath and without further hesitation, slides inside me with a drawn-out moan.

"So fucking good, Sy, tight and hot and…so _good_."

I hear his voice crack into a low cry, his long held composure finally starting to ebb away, and I force myself to find one last gasp of strength. Digging white-knuckled fingers into the pillow I steel my voice against the shivers of desire.

"Hard. Fast. Now," I cry, in what might be an order or a plea or something else instead that speaks of desperation and want.

And oh fuck. Whatever it is, he hears and obeys and complies in the most glorious, most wild of ways. His cock, no his whole fucking _body_ , thrusts into me with erratic force, leaving me scrabbling to hold on. My breath escapes me as he hits my spot again and again and I screw my eyes tight shut as dizzying bright stars spin round the darkness behind the lids. The sounds of our bodies as they collide and thrust against each other and the echoes of our moans and cries, fill the air and occupy my mind, letting only fragments of Christian's low pitched murmurs enter into my consciousness.

"So sweet…so perfect…wanted you like this all day…wanted you like this last year…fuck always…always want you…you're _mine_ , baby…my beautiful precious man…so fucking hot…never felt so good…it's you…just you…my Sy…oh _Sy_."

He gasps, his movements now a final shudder and a vital frantic demand before I feel him release and come inside me, shaking, hands gripping my hips again, his nails marking me with fierce imprints, his voice crying out with exuberant vigour. His body collapses onto me, pushing me down onto the bed while his hand reaches round to bring me off almost immediately, letting my tender aching body finally reach its perfect completion.

I come to some time later, dried sweat cooling in my hair and on my brow, a heavy weight lying inert on my back, keeping me pressed into the mattress. I attempt to wriggle free, and when that fails I swallow hard and coax my vocal chords into action.

"Oy," I manage, whilst poking what flesh I can find with a sharp elbow.

"Wha—?" a half asleep voice replies, but with another prod of my elbow, this time to the ribs I think, he rolls off, landing with a solid thud onto the mattress by my side. I attempt to roll onto my back but wince slightly at the tender flesh on my back and arse and settle on my side instead, letting out a soft gasp of pain.

"Shit." Christian responds quickly to my moans and his eyes snap open as he runs a finger gently along my side. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a few sore patches. I'll be fine. It was worth it." I let my smile build slowly until it takes over my face.

Christian pushed one arm up, resting his head on his hand as he looks at me, eyes now glowing with delight. "So you liked it?"

"Do you really need to ask?"

"Nope," he grins smugly, "but I like to hear you say it."

"Okay then, I liked it. I liked it a lot. That do you?"

"Yeah, that'll do me. _You'll_ do me very well." He grins broadly and carefully pulls me closer, wrapping both arms around me and brushing my hair off my face with a plethora of kisses. "Those jeans might just be the best thing I've ever bought."

"And here was I thinking they were a present for me," I grumble half-heartedly.

"More of a win-win situation I like to think." He moves his hand to stroke my hair and edges nearer to my ear, biting his lip again in a poor attempt to conceal a smirk. "Thing is…I've often kind of imagined it the other way round," he whispers and an involuntary moan slips from my lips, as for a second I allow a glimmer of light to shine into the more secret recesses of my mind. "You know how much you turn me on when you get all bossy."

"Shut up. I don't get bossy, you just need to have a bit more discipline sometimes." I let the words just fall from my mouth and then feel my cheeks redden with heat as his eyes widen and his smirk grows larger.

"Oh yeah? Well maybe sometime later you can _discipline_ me more effectively?"

"I think maybe sometime that could be arranged," I laugh, with cheeks still aflame and happiness running like mercury through my veins. I settle myself back into the warmth of his embrace, letting my tiredness take over and my eyes flicker shut. The last thing I hear before I completely drift off is a warm quiet voice in my ear.

"Happy Valentine's Day Sy"


End file.
